totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wyścig tratw w wietrzne popołudnie
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 17 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Tym razem uczestnicy zmierzyli z mniej ruchowym wyzwaniem, ale o wiele gorszym! Musieli sprostać symulatorowi mrozu, który mógłby niejednych zabić xDDD Jednak każdy zdołał przeżyć... Gregor wprawdzie wytrzymał najdłużej, ale jego drużyna przegrała - przez rezygnację... Patricka :P Dlatego dzięki Thomasowi Niedźwiedzie wygrały i zachowały szacunek dla rywali. O dziwo odpadł Gregor! Widocznie uczestnicy mieli dość gościa zarazy... A dziś nowy dzień! :) Połączenie drużyn się zbliża, ale jeszcze nie dziś. Zaczynamy kolejny odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Stołówka Każda z drużyn wspólnie spożywała śniadanie. Renifery '''Severin: '''Bardzo dobra zupa, muszę pani przyznać :) '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Miło, że tobie smakuje... Andreas? :) '''Severin: '''Nie. Ja mam na imię Severin! ;) '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Aaa, już pamiętam xD A który to Andreas? '''Uczestnicy: '''Andreas odpadł!!! '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Dotarło, szkoda gościa. :/ Thomas roześmiał się po jej słowach. '''Thomas: '''Przepraszam xDDD ... '''Emily: '''Jak dziś się czujesz Patrick? '''Patrick: '''Bardzo dobrze. :) '''Emily: '''Tak? A taki przed wyzwaniem chory byłeś... '''Patrick: '''Trochę odpocząłem w domku i już mi lepiej :) '''Emily: '''Jesteś świadomy tego, że wczoraj powinieneś odpaść? Gregor wcale na to nie zasługiwał. '''Patrick: '''Co ja mogę poradzić? '''Emily: '''Nie wiem, ale powiedz czy poważnie się źle czułeś? '''Patrick: '''Tak. Ratowałem swoje zdrowie :/ Przybył do nich Severin. '''Severin: '''Witam drużynko! O czym gadacie? '''Emily: '''Wyjaśniamy ostatnią porażkę. '''Severin: '''Ta, zdecydowanie za dużo ich :/ Patrick, dla dobra drużyny daj dziś z siebie wszystko :) '''Patrick: '''Postaram się :) '''Patrick: Połączenie drużyn coraz bliżej... Tym razem nie darują mi. Chyba, że w przypadku przegranej... zwalę na Severina. Hmm... Severin: 'Ich jest więcej, ale my jeszcze się nie poddaliśmy. Jesteśmy twardzi i pewni swojej mocy! :) '''Emily i Patrick: '''Taak! :D '''Severin: '''Wziąć wam dokładkę zupy? '''Emily: '''Nie dzięki. '''Patrick: '''Wystarczy... Niedźwiedzie '''Tatiana: '''Przeciwną drużynę łatwo było rozpracować. rozłożyła plany strategiczne. '''Muriel: '''Widzę, że nie masz co robić Tatiano xD '''Tatiana: '''Tak, wiem... trochę jestem dziwna :P Jednak plan się przyda. '''Fatih: '''Ja zdecydowanie wolałbym wygrać fair, ostatnio tak nie było... :/ '''Tatiana: '''Ta... masz rację. Tatiana podarła swoje plany. '''Thomas: '''Ale mogłaś je zostawić :P '''Tatiana: '''Mogłam Thomas, ale by mnie kusiło zajrzeć w nie. '''Thomas: '''Good idea. Sierra przybyła do nich ze swoją kolejną dokładką zupy. '''Muriel: '''Aż tak ci smakuje? O_o '''Sierra: '''Jest przepyszna! :) '''Tatiana: '''No widać, ale nie przesadzasz trochę? xD '''Sierra: '''No trochę tak, ale ostatnio nie miałam zbytnio okazji nic zjeść. A tutaj taki dobry rosołek <3 '''Thomas: '''Która to już? (bo kurde zapomniałem) xD '''Fatih: '''Chyba siódma jej porcja. '''Thomas: '''Co ona kurde w tym widzi? '''Fatih: '''Nie wiem. xDDD Może faktycznie była głodna. '''Sierra: '''Jesteśmy coraz bliżej połączenia drużyn! <3 '''Tatiana: '''No fajnie. Ostatnio było bardzo blisko, może tym razem się uda :) '''Muriel: '''Uda się, bo w nas jest moc, energia i czosnek! ;D '''Tatiana: '''Czosnek? Myślałam, że to coś innego było xD '''Fatih: '''To dlatego coś mi w zupie nie pasowało... '''Sierra: '''To dlatego w tej zupie mi wszystko pasowało! :D '''Thomas: '''Chyba byłem jedynym, który widział, że w zupie jest czosnek xDDD '''Chris: '(dyktafon) Śniadanko skończone? To w drogę nad jeziorko! Zaczynamy wyzwanie! ;D Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witajcie ludzie. Dzisiaj pogoda jest o wiele lepsza niż ostatnio <3 Wieje mocny, mroźny wiatr ;) '''Thomas: '''A czy prowadzącemu trzeba ściągnąć tą chujową kurtkę? ;D '''Chris: '''Podziękuję... :P Dziś trochę powiosłujecie. Waszym zadaniem jest na tych tratwach dopłynąć do znajdującej się na środku jeziora... flagi! '''Tatiana: '''To nie powinno nam sprawił problemu. '''Chris: '''W sumie nie, ale silny wiatr oraz pływające marliny na pewno wam to zadanie utrudnią ;) '''Severin: '''Co za ulga, że nie rekiny <3 '''Chris: '''Ta, strasznie nad tym ubolewam. :C Świerszcz... '''Chris: '''A co jeszcze czekacie? Do tratw! Pobiegli w stronę tratw, szybko do nich wsiedli i ruszyli. Niedźwiedzie Fatih grał na akordeonie klimatyczną melodię. '''Sierra: '''Wow. Nie wiedziałam Fatih, że potrafisz grać :O '''Thomas: '''Ja tam kurde nie wiedziałem, że on ma w ogóle coś takiego xD '''Fatih: '''E tam. Takie zajęcie w czasie nudów xD '''Tatiana: '''W sumie czas nas nie goni, ale nadejdzie taki moment, gdzie będziemy musieli przyśpieszyć ;) '''Thomas: '''Jasne skarbie :P '''Muriel: '''Zapodaj jakiegoś rock'a czy coś w tych klimatach ;D '''Fatih: '''Zapomniałem, jak to się grało xD Pozostanę przy tym co jest :) '''Sierra: '''Na przód! :D Zaczęli śpiewać do melodii. Renifery '''Patrick: '''A nim co? Mają pierdolca czy tacy są rozluźnieni, że są pewni wygranej? (please) '''Severin: '''Po prostu cieszą się wspólnie spędzonym czasem w drużynie. Trochę się przeciwieństwem nas :/ '''Emily: '''Nie narzekajcie... Tylko wiosłujcie! Jak wygramy to pewnie mina im zrzednie xDDD '''Patrick: '''Można by było z nich wtedy się zaśmiać ;D Emily i Severin przewrócili oczami. '''Patrick: '''No co? '''Emily: '''Po raz kolejny udowadniasz, że podjęliśmy złą decyzję wywalając Gregora -.- '''Patrick: '''Luzik, już nic nie mówię :) Silny wiatr porwał wiosło Patricka. '''Patrick: '''Szlag... I po wiośle :/ '''Emily: '''Pięknie Patrick! (sarkazm) Teraz my mamy dwa, a oni aż 5 wioseł! '''Patrick: '''Nie traćmy wiary xD '''Saverin: '''Patrick ma rację. I tak jesteśmy lepsi. '''Emily: '''Aha... Szkoda, że tylko nieznacznie (please) Niedźwiedzie '''Muriel: '''Nienawidzę wiatru. On sobie myśli, że może se tak wiać bezkarnie!? I jeszcze nas prowadzi na tyłu... '''Tatiana: '''Robimy co w naszej mocy! Mam nadzieję, że każdy się przykłada. Tak? '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Tak, tak! '''Thomas: '''No to ja kurwa... nie wiem! -.- '''Fatih: '''Widać, że oni stracili jedno wioski, bo tam płynie. '''Thomas: '''No ja jebię! Tak bardziej jebię, jak mamy przewagę trzech wioseł, a jakiś jebany wiatr nam w tym przeszkadza! Głupi program, głupi McLean... '''Tatiana: '''Spoko Thomas. Coś zaraz wymyślę :/ '''Sierra: '''Fatih, a może zagrał melodię odpędzającą wiatr? ;D '''Fatih: '''Znam taką! :) '''Sierra: '''To dajesz! Fatih założył na siebie akordeon i zaczął grać melodię. '''Muriel: '''Czy tylko mi się wydaje czy wiatr nagle zelżał? '''Thomas: '''NO kurde... TAK! Fatih, dajesz, dajesz! Fatih grał dalej i jego drużyna spokojnie sobie płynęła. Renifery Tratwie drużyny Reniferów silny wiatr dyktował kierunek i ciągnął tratwę. Swoje wiosła właśnie stracili Severin i Emily. Tym samym wiatr porywał tratwę w różne kierunki na jeziorze. '''Emily: '''To nie możliwe!!! Twoja wina Patrick! '''Patrick: '''Jasne! (sarkazm) Nie ja taką pogodę zamówiłem!!! Wy mogliście się bardziej postarać!!! '''Emily: '''Kłamiesz! Niech w końcu nasza tratwa się zatrzyma, bo kręci mi się w głowie! '''Severin: '''Emily. '''Emily: '''Co?! '''Severin: '''Właśnie ominęliśmy flagę, a była szansa :/ '''Patrick: '''Widzicie? Nie ja działam na szkodę drużyny, a... MY! A wy jesteście bardziej winni, bo zwalacie to na mnie!!! :P '''Emily: '''Nie mogę cię już znieść! -.- '''Patrick: '''Takie życie! :D '''Severin: '''Spokój! Uciszyli się. '''Severin: '''Trzymajmy się i liczby, że się nie rozbijemy, a będzie super! :) '''Patrick i Emily: '''Jasne (please) Niedźwiedzie '''Thomas: '''No kurde, ale my to mamy szczęście, że mamy ciebie Fatih xD '''Sierra: '''Pomału zmierzamy do flagi <3 '''Muriel: '''Do wygranej! Bądźmy konkretnie ludzie ;D '''Tatiana: '''Cel blisko, ale nie bądźmy pewni już na 100%, że trafimy. '''Thomas: '''Oj, skarbie! Przecież chcesz, by tak było :) '''Tatiana: '''Jak każdy :) Po prostu skupmy się na tym, co robimy, a będzie dobrze. ;) '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Taak!!! Fatih wciąż grał na swoim akordeonie, a jego muzykę usłyszały Marliny, które podążały za nią. '''Muriel: '''Co tak zerkasz Sierra? :) '''Sierra: '''Nie chcę wam psuć tego wspaniałego humoru, ale patrzcie! :/ Wskazała na płynące w ich kierunku marliny. '''Thomas: '''O kurwa!!! Kurwa, nie! Fatih, wabisz je! '''Fatih: '''To mam grać czy nie? '''Thomas: '''A przestań grać. Fatih przestań grać i zaczął porywać ich wiatr. '''Niedźwiedzie: '''GRAJ! Wrócił do grania i wiatr przestał im przeszkadzać. '''Sierra i Muriel: '''Uff! '''Thomas: '''Ten twój akordeon jest jakiś popieprzony! :P '''Tatiana: '''Wiosłować szybko! Widzę flagę! Tam! Zaczęli prędko wiosłować w jej kierunku. '''Sierra: '''Już niedaleko! '''Fatih: '''Blisko, blisko... '''Muriel: '''Bliziutko! Nagle wyskoczył ponad powierzchnię wody marlin, który rozwalił nich tratwę w drobny mak, a ich wyrzucił w równych kierunkach. Wiatr całkowicie przestał wiać. A drużyna Reniferów rękami wiosłowała do flagi. I do niej dopłynęła. '''Severin: '''I mamy ją! :D '''Emily: '''Jednak się do czegoś przydałeś. Sorry, Patrick ;) '''Patrick: '''Spk. '''Chris: '''Ogłaszam, że w końcu drużyna Reniferów wygrywa wyzwanie!!! :D '''Renifery: '''JUHU! W KOŃCU! :D '''Chris: '''A drużyna Niedźwiedzi dziś będzie musiała kogoś wysłać do domu! '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Eh... '''Thomas: '''Ja pierdzielę!!! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam drużyno Niedźwiedzi! W końcu ponieśliście porażkę. Trochę obciach przegrać z mniej zintegrowaną, mało liczną drużyną? ;) '''Thomas: '''Przestań pieprzyć, bo daliśmy z siebie wszystko MacLean! -.- '''Chris: '''Nie wydaje mi się :P Głosy dziś były wyjątkowo różne... Ale cóż! Nie dziwię się! Bezpieczni dziś są... ... ... ... ... ..Sierra! ... ..Muriel! ... ..Tatiana! Fatih (Twoja gra na akordeonie bardzo skutecznie utrudniała wyzwanie xD) i Thomas (Trochę zbyt przeżyłeś niepowodzenia swojej drużyny - ochłoń!). 2-1-1-1!!! Z programem żegna się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Fatih! '''Fatih: '''Cóż, to była dla mnie niesamowita przygoda. Dzięki wam, że byliście ze mną od mojego dołączenia do was do dziś :) Liczę, że w takim składzie dojdziecie do połączenia drużyn :) '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Dziękujemy Fatih! Pożegnali się z nim. Po czym Fatih udał się do armaty wstydu. ... Fatih był już w armacie. '''Fatih: '''Isabello... Chris go wystrzelił. '''Fatih: '''Wracam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''I pożegnaliśmy Turka. Zostało ich tylko 7!!! A co wydarzy się dalej? Dowiedziecie się w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu